


Owari

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post War, Sappy, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Lyssira--The neighbors thought it odd there were groups of children chasing each other around the Dorlian's yard with snowballs. Each could've sworn all of their children were grown. They didn't complain, though, remembering their own antics in the snow in years past. The eight of them played far past midnight, their only chaperones an elderly butler and puppy who remained safely inside.





	Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

[ AC 199, December 24 ]  
  
The stars glittered in a blue-velvet sky like so many diamonds hanging above mounds of clean, white snow. Cheerful caroling warmed the air around many houses, in many cities and many countries. It seemed no one could afford to be gloomy that day; all of the world celebrated. Families gathered around trees, tables and fires in cozy homes, friends met on street corners to exchange gifts and well wishes, newlywed couples cuddled together by tiny heaters in tiny apartments. No one waited up late for a telegram announcing the passing of loved one in the service. No one cowered from the shadows of OZ's forces hovering above them. This was Relena's perfect world and she reveled in every moment spent there, no matter how brief. The young, blonde vice-minister stood at her window, surrounded by holly and pine, watching the lights flicker down the pavement.  
  
Perhaps the next car would be her guests or the ones after that. Perhaps they were held up in traffic or there had been a last minute call from the office. Perhaps they had decided not to come at all. She worried the hem of her newest dress, this a simple white silk trimmed in faux fur (Real animal skin? Perish the thought!). Her hair hung pulled back in a tight ponytail, cascading nearly to her waist in honey-colored waves. Relena was a vision, named by all who saw her lovely. She was professional, but friendly. She was one of many reasons they celebrated that night.  
  
She was a nervous wreck.  
  
Her mind fumbled over a million different things: what to say, how to dance, how to offer them food, etc. As much as she had depended on the five pilots of Gundam, she knew so little about them as people. Quatre had been her good sense. Heero held her strength, as did the other, more mysterious three. But she did not know their favorite colors or their birthdays. Cornflower blue eyes drifted to the enormous tree in one corner and the presents beneath. Would they like the gifts? She'd spent so many hours agonizing over what that tall, young clown could possibly want for a Christmas gift. Relena smiled briefly at the many strings of cranberry, the antique ornaments that belonged to her mother. The holidays were a happy time, yet she could not settle the butterflies churning in her stomach.  
  
It had been a while since she enjoyed Christmas at home. Relena traveled through many memories while she waited, seeing herself grow and change. She remembered snowball fights and late- night story-telling. She could hear her father's voice as he sang her to sleep. She wiped away tears even as she smiled at those almost forgotten images. It was yet another Christmas without her father, adopted though she was.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted her instant of self-pity, reminding the blonde girl of her true purpose for being there. She dried her eyes quickly before hurrying to answer the door, beating Pagan to it. She flung it open, heedless of the cold and her lack of sleeves, smiling bright. Quatre Raberba Winner stood on the stoop, clutching a bouquet of roses and a paper bag overflowing with wrapped gifts, his aquamarine eyes alight with the same honest joy. Behind him lurked two taller youths, one with a darker, Asian look about him and a short black ponytail. The other was the same violet-eyed, braided pilot she'd met on a military dock four years earlier. His cocky grin remained the same, though now he was armed only with packages, not a gun to protect her.  
  
"Merry Christmas, milady!" Duo crowed, sweeping forward to kiss her hand, then hug her briefly. His black, leather jacket hung loosely around lean shoulders, as if it didn't quite fit and a bright red sweater peeked from under it.  
  
"Happy Holidays, Relena," Quatre echoed, clasping hands with her. Wufei nodded his greeting, still silent and mildly disapproving. Though, the vice-foreign minister could have sworn she glimpsed a bit of mischief twinkling in one onyx eye.  
  
"And a happy New Year!" she added, returning Duo's hug. Relena beckoned the three boys in, urging them to pile their gifts under the tree and take a seat. Coats were carelessly tossed into the closet. Pagan left a tray of Christmas cookies on her coffee table, along with four glasses of sparkling cider. Holiday music flowed through the open doorway from the living room stereo, a deep baritone spinning dreams of a white Christmas around them. "It's so wonderful to be with you all, today," the blonde girl told them, using her best foreign minister's voice, "To finally be able to celebrate Christmas in peace-"  
  
"You don't have to sell us Relena-sama, " Duo interrupted quietly, "We're here 'cause we wanna be, not to give you more work. No speeches necessary. Just have fun, eh?"  
  
She might've protested or taken offense to his soft admonition. The little rich girl in her sniffed at his long braid and rough voice. The politician didn't trust a boy not so easily swayed by her magnetic words. Yet, the braided ex-pilot seemed to so open to her, his violet eyes glowed with a sort of inner-strength that she envied in the five boys. Relena laughed, nodding her understanding.  
  
"Well then...I suppose that means you three had better tell me about yourselves," she wrapped his slim fingers in her own, squeezing gently, like her mother in earlier days.  
  
+  
  
Dorothy Catalonia's familiar golden limousine pulled into the Dorlian driveway an hour or so after the three boys arrived. The pricey automobile plowed into a snowbank, sending clouds of white powder billowing into the air. Its three occupants stepped out: one a young woman draped in black with shoulder-length, pale blond hair and strange forked eyebrows, one a tall young man flaunting a single bang and, the third, a red-headed girl clad in sparkling bright green tights. The blonde girl tittered gleefully as she raced up to the front steps, while her passengers approached at a more subdued pace, their faces grey, jaws clenched and eyes bugging slightly. "I drive on the way home," the young man murmured before stepping into the golden atmosphere beyond the doorway.  
  
Inside their hostess laughed long and loud, louder than anyone had ever heard Miss Relena Dorlian laugh before. Trowa raised an incredulous eyebrow at the scene before him. He recognized the dignified blonde politician from the many pictures he'd seen of her in magazines, newscasts and the papers. At that moment, however, Relena was anything but dignified. She currently had one arm on either side of Duo Maxwell's extended right leg and her torso perched precariously over Quatre Winner's rear end. Wufei, not at all solemn as he chuckled at the trio, crouched nearby, a neon- colored Twister Board (™) balanced on his knees.  
  
"You must be Catherine!" the blonde girl called, raising one hand in greeting for the newcomers. Unfortunately that hand supported most of her weight and she went tumbling onto Quatre's back, who in turn bumped into Duo's shoulder. The three teens collapsed into a pile of giggles and yelps, formal clothing rumpled by the game. Trowa's sister burst into laughter with them, hurrying over in her bright red skirt to help the fallen foreign vice minister to her feet.  
  
The new arrivals exchanged holiday greetings with their friends, each receiving an energetic hug from Duo. Even Dorothy accepted the embrace, though she had been slightly distracted by her first glimpse of the dark-eyed ex-pilot of Altron. Each placed his or her stack of presents under the tree and took a glass of cider, more of which had 'mysteriously' appeared at the impromptu end of the game. "Miss Relena, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Dorothy smiled, dipping her glass in salute.  
  
"Just Relena, Dorothy. We're grown up now."  
  
"Speak for yourselves," Duo laughed, "I'm going to stay a kid a lot longer."  
  
"Cheers to that!" Quatre agreed, accepting a warm handshake from Trowa.  
  
"You all look well," the green-eyed clown.  
  
"Not as well as you, eh?" Duo elbowed him gently in the ribs, "I read about _you_ , Tro. Bet your ego could sink a ship."  
  
Catherine giggled, "You have no idea."  
  
The tall boy (who now inched towards six feet in height) mock-glared at them both. He had, in fact, been interviewed for the Trans-Colony and Earth Sphere Life (TM) magazines. His fame as acrobat and former soldier spread far and wide. It was difficult to go anywhere ordinary because...well...not many people walked around with his particular hairstyle. Hence, he had asked Dorothy for a ride to Relena's Christmas party, against his better judgement.  
  
"So what is it you do?" Relena asked, focusing her friendly cornflower gaze on the braided boy.  
  
"Aah, me milady? I am but a humble salvage worker. I conserve our natural resources, especially those wasted on tools of war, and allow them to be reused," he bowed low, taking another swing of sparkling cider.  
  
"Humble my ass..."Trowa muttered into his own glass.  
  
"Maybe if you had one, Tro," Duo grinned.  
  
"Perhaps you flaunt your own too much?"  
  
Duo twisted around to examine the feature in question, "I don't know. What do you think, Miss Relena?"  
  
Relena laughed again, hard, wondering why she'd never invited them over before.  
  
"Speaking of good-looking asses," Trowa smirked, "Where's Hilde?"  
  
"Indisposed," Duo answered, munching his way through Santa's sled,"She's on her second trimester and sends her regrets. And a very large fruit basket."  
  
"Duo! You and Hilde...and you never told us?!?!"Quatre looked hurt.  
  
Suddenly, Duo began laughing hysterically. Tears poured down his rosy, round cheeks. He clutched his stomach in glee. Fortunately he'd swallowed the remains of the cookie.  
  
"Quat..." he gasped finally, "Hilde...is..a lesbian. She got artificially inseminated at the local clinic."  
  
Quatre turned a brilliant scarlet, for an instant matching Duo's sweater and Catherine's skirt. Then, he joined in on the laughter.  
  
"So you donated...?" Dorothy continued the conversation, still glancing at Wufei.  
  
"Yup," Duo nodded, "I get to be a dad."  
  
Relena kissed him on the cheek, "Congratulations."  
  
He actually blushed, "Thanks."  
  
"So he does have a weakness _\--_ pretty ladies," a soft, familiar voice said.  
  
Seven surprised pairs of eyes looked up, meeting the figure in the doorway. No one heard it open. He leaned against the frame, oblivious to the wind tossing snowflakes into the front hall. A heavy wool coat hung off his shoulders. He'd grown, like all of them, though he remained lanky, not brawny. Winter's kisses still clung to that familiar tousled dark hair. He carried a shopping bag in one hand, a pet carrier in the other. His Prussian eyes twinkled at them in amusement; they'd lost the angry fire of his early teens.  
  
"Heero!" Relena called, returning his slight smile.  
  
Duo paled slightly and looked down into his drink.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Wing Zero's former pilot nodded to them all, his eyes resting on his comrades.  
  
"Good to see you, Heero," Trowa toasted him with his glass, joined by Quatre and Wufei.  
  
Pagan appeared to take his coat. Heero shook hands with him, saying he was glad to see him still in good health. Pagan replied likewise. They carried both pet carrier and shopping bag to the tree, which had become quite full. Heero took a seat in a plush chair between Quatre and Dorothy.  
  
"No more spandex, Heero?" Catherine teased him, noting the jacket and loosely done tie.  
  
"Not without a nasty case of frostbite," Duo winked. Relena laughed, but tightened her arm gently around Duo's. She wasn't sure what was going on, but the tension in the room had sky-rocketed.  
  
"Congratulations to you and Hilde by the way, Duo," Heero smiled, "I'm sure it'll be a beautiful baby."  
  
Duo nodded his thanks, busying himself with another sip of cider.  
  
Silence descended like the fresh snow outside.  
  
"So, who's up for some dancing?" their hostess asked. Pagan immediately changed the stereo to something with a beat--a jazzy rendition of Jingle Bells, perhaps. Relena jumped her to feet pulling Duo with her. He obliged, spinning her around the carpeted living room floor. They carefully avoided each other's feet and she soon learned the braided boy wasn't such a bad dancer. In fact, he was better than Heero, who knew all the steps, but danced them stiffly like a robot. Catherine grabbed Quatre, who's blush returned, though only to a cranberry colored hue. Wufei stood up and formally offered his hand to Dorothy. She accepted.  
  
Heero and Trowa shrugged at each other and faked a waltz, dramatically crossing the floor, clutching hands.  
  
At the end of Jingle Bells, they switched partners. Trowa stole his sister back from Quatre, who snatched Wufei. Despite Relena's careful managing, Duo wound up with Heero. She giggled and spun around with Dorothy, all the same keeping a careful eye on her guests. Her violet-eyed friend looked very uncomfortable. The blonde's mind raced to discover the problem.  
  
_If only I could hear what they're saying..._  
  
"How's it goin', buddy?" Duo asked, keeping his eyes around the room, on his feet, out the window.  
  
"Good," his ex-partner's dull monotone had deepened. He no longer spoke flatly. Duo shivered.  
  
"Got a job?"  
  
"Yeah. I create anti-hacking programs for corporations and government agencies," a touch of amusement tinged his voice.  
  
"Aah...sweet irony, "Duo laughed.  
  
"You haven't changed," Heero replied.  
  
"Ha...I can still outrun you, yes."  
  
"Sure about that?" his counterpart smirked. Duo could feel it.  
  
_When's this damn song gonna end?_  
  
"Whadaya mean by that?" he watched Relena's long golden hair fly by. He almost wished he could ask to cut in. She seemed nice enough. She'd understand.  
  
"Why won't you look me in the eye?" Heero returned, a challenge in his tone.  
  
"......" His eyes studied his shoes again. They were boots, nice ones, but getting on in the years. The leather was starting to crack, they'd faded from black to charcoal.  
  
Duo spun with the music gracefully, letting Heero twirl him by the hand. They were constantly switching roles: one leading, one following, the other leading, letting the music carry them through it. The last move brought him perilously close to the blue-eyed boy.  
  
"I need you," Heero whispered in his ear. Duo pushed away, eyes flashing.  
  
"I think I need a break, Relena-sama," he said loudly, "Where's your bathroom?"  
  
The blonde appeared at his elbow in a minute, "I'll show you. Be back in a minute, everyone."  
  
The rest of them flopped onto various pieces of furniture, accepting water from the ever diligent Pagan. He hardly seemed his age that night, though the wrinkles were even more defined by his smiles. Duo and Relena left her living room. As soon as the others were out of sight, his easy cool slipped and a growl of frustration escaped his throat. He was breathing hard. His violet eyes burned. She frowned with worry, eyeing this boy she'd only known for a few hours. One gloved hand came to rest on his wrist.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dumb question. It was pretty damn obvious.  
  
"Not your fault," he said instead, realizing what she meant.  
  
"I invited you," Relena sighed.  
  
"I accepted. My choice," he replied dully.  
  
"I invited him," she added.  
  
"Well of course you did!" he laughed. It was a strangled sound.  
  
She guided him into the bathroom with it's soft peach walls and marble sink. She soaked a towel from the rack in cold water, pressing it against his face. He closed his eyes against her motherly ministrations and she could've sworn moisture escaped from the shut lids.  
  
"What's wrong?" Relena asked him after a while, sure that Pagan or Dorothy would keep the rest of them entertained.  
  
No answer.  
  
"What happened between you and him, huh? You can tell me," the blonde urged.  
  
"You love him." Not a question.  
  
"I loved him. But not anymore. It's been four years, Duo. Puppy love, nothing more," she glared slightly, willing him to see what she was, not what she had been. No more whining teenager. It was her life now. His eyes searched hers frantically.  
  
"He....."  
  
There stood Queen Relena, eyes full of compassion. At the same time she was demanding for an explanation. He blinked once.  
  
_So this is what the people saw..._  
  
"He's been following me," he shrugged. His eyes became far away, seeing a dark corner at a party. Heero'd been furious. Because he was drunk? Because they were both drunk? He couldn't remember.  
  
Relena nodded  
  
"I don't know what he's looking for," Duo said finally.  
  
"You. Duh," the blonde replied without a moment's thought. It took Duo a minute to digest this.  
  
"What?" his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Relena snorted, "Come on, Duo, give me a little credit. I may be blonde, but I'm not an idiot. He cares about you. Surely you can see that?"  
  
He flushed, not saying anything.  
  
"You had no idea?" she made a frustrated noise at his further lack of response, something that sounded very much like "Men."  
  
"Now wait just a minute-" Duo began, as she pushed him out the door.  
  
"Get a grip," Relena snapped, "If I can't have him..."  
  
The violet-eyed boy flinched.  
  
She smiled sweetly, "...you'd better."  
  
"And if I don't want him?" Duo stopped, hands on hips.  
  
"Look me in my pretty blue eyes and say that," the blonde chirped.  
  
She straightened her white dress and Duo's sweater, lest their trip to the bathroom look like something it wasn't. He gulped audibly, unable to prevent the nineteen year old Vice Foreign Minister from propelling him down the hall.  
  
The others stood as they entered the room, Dorothy and Wufei looking most amused. They were all playing cards and a large pile of poker chips sat in front of solemn, silent Trowa Barton. Pagan dealt with lightning speed, chortling to himself. They took in a flustered looking Duo Maxwell and a most determined Relena Dorlian with interest. Her gaze was alight with an electricity only present during her speeches. Lesser people would've cowered before her. However they had not fought in the wars (in whatever manner) for nothing.

"Duo and I thought it would be _wonderful_ if we took group photos," she smiled brightly, "So we'll start with....Heero! Why don't you stand over there in the doorway?"  
  
He shrugged and complied, raising an eyebrow at Relena's behavior. She was usually much calmer...Suddenly, she gave Duo a hard a shove, so he collided with the dark haired ex-pilot. They tumbled down in the doorway. Overhead hung sinister mistletoe, bright and festive.  
  
"Okay, you stay right there, I'll go get a camera!" she grinned, "Who wants to _help_ me?"  
  
Five pairs of eyes blinked at her. The Vice Foreign Minister jerked her head towards the two collapsed boys, one sweatdropping heavily. Catherine suppressed an "Oh!" and jumped to her feet, hurrying away with Relena. Quatre smiled brightly.  
  
"I think I'll go make some tea!" he said.  
  
"I'll go with you," Trowa added, grabbing his blonde partner by the elbow and going with him to the kitchen.  
  
"And...I left some presents in my car!" Dorothy realized at that exact moment. Sheelbowed Wufei hard in the ribs, "They're _very_ heavy."  
  
Wufei shrugged.  
  
"I don't think I can manage by myself," the blonde continued.  
  
"I'll help you," Duo mumbled into the floor.  
  
"No!" Dorothy yelled. The three boys looked up at her in surprise, "No...I think Wufei should show me how strong he is."  
  
"Onna...get them yourself,' the Chinese boy sniffed.  
  
"HELP ME GET THEM NOW WUFEI!" she roared, suddenly becoming ten feet tall. Wufei blinked very slowly.  
  
"Ummm...ok."  
  
"Thanks!" she said, "You're such a sweetie."  
  
Of course, Pagan was no where to be found after the door closed.  
  
Duo sighed, "Errr...Heero?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you get off me please?" he squeaked.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Heero shifted his weight off Duo, leaning back against the door frame. Duo cracked his neck back into place and did the same. His feet rested against Heero's. They faced each other, though the braided ex-pilot still hadn't managed to look his ex-partner in the eye. He squirmed.  
  
"Well...Relena's certainly different," he said finally.  
  
_Ha...when I get my hands on her and Hilde -- I know she was in on this, I just do -- I'll strangle them._  
  
Heero maintained his trademark noncommital silence. He waited.  
  
"Look, I'm not gonna goof around. I know you've been dying to verbally beat me into a bloody pulp for leaving. Here's your chance. We're all alone and, don't worry, I'm not gonna defend myself," Duo said, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.  
  
"I didn't come here for that, " his counterpart sighed.  
  
"Then for what? The superb sparkling cider? Pagan's cookies?"  
  
"I needed to talk to you. Seemed like a good place to do it," Heero acknowledged, his eyes still on Duo's violet ones. He wouldn't look up.  
  
"Go ahead. Talk. Talk till you're blue in the face. Talk, talk, talk. I'm listening," he spoke to the floor.  
  
"Look at me." Not a request. Duo shook his head. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude not to look people in the eye?"  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell _you_ that it's rude to alienate your friends?"  
  
"You can leave whenever you want. I'm not forcing you to do anything," Heero sighed again.  
  
"Fine. What is it you wanted to say?"  
  
They didn't noticed two sets of eyes peeking around the stair case or two faces pressed against the window. The kitchen remained silent and still.  
  
"I really..." he trailed off.  
  
Heero got to his feet, giving Duo a hand up so he could do the same. The Japanese boy stood a few inches taller than his friend, giving him a good excuse to continue avoiding his gaze. He had him cornered against the doorframe, though. No means of escape and Heero moved ever closer. Duo could feel warm air brushing against his cheeks and nose. Nothing happened. Time froze.  
  
"You're an idiot," Duo said finally.  
  
"What?" Heero snapped.  
  
"You're a complete idiot. Not mention an asshole. You thought you'd come here and-and sweep me off my feet and everything would be better!?! Who taught you to be such an idiot?" He glared, trying to pull away. Heero's hold on him tightened.  
  
"I believe you know him," he growled, "He goes by the name of Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo's cheeks flared, "Why? What the hell did I do to you?"  
  
"It's not what you did. It's what you didn't..."  
  
More silence.  
  
"I want to be happy," Heero said.  
  
"What has that got to do with me?" the former Shinigami snapped.  
  
"You know the answer to that, _idiot_."  
  
He gaped for a moment. His eyes flickered up the Heero's and the braided boy couldn't look away. He tried to glare, tried to protest. Duo didn't have a chance to answer. They were both leaning in, like in an old black and white, eyes locked. The space between them vanished. Unlike the old movies though, Heero banged into Duo's nose and Duo missed his mark entirely. Both of them sighed. Duo grinned sheepishly. Heero slipped a hand around him, resting it against the base of his braid. There was a bright flash.  
  
"Mission accomplished," a voice said from the staircase. Relena stood there, camera in hand, smiling.  
  
"Boy am I gonna get you for this one, milady," Duo mock-glared. Still, he couldn't help grinning when Heero's kisses traveled down his cheek and neck. He shivered again, wrapping an arm around the ex- pilot.  
  
"Maybe you can get me a date with your friend Hilde," Relena smirked. Duo stared at her.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
Relena hummed mysteriously, sliding down the banister with Catherine close behind. She beckoned to Dorothy who waited outside in the snow, her pale face eagerly pressed to the window. She came in, trailed by a slightly blue Wufei.  
  
"It's _cold_ out there!" he grumbled, stuffing his numbed fingers under his arms. Dorothy laughed her cat-laugh at him. She caught his icy hands between her fur clad ones, rubbing gently.  
  
"So Heero," Relena turned back to the couple under the mistletoe, who were still glued to each other, "I hear you've borrowed a page from my book and stalked poor Duo."  
  
"I did no such thing," Heero replied, stroking the boy's hair with one hand, "I merely trailed him to his social functions. I never once followed him home."  
  
"Only because Hilde would've castrated you if she knew it was bothering me," Duo grinned, sliding both hands under Heero's dress- shirt. Relena's eyes widened.  
  
"Behave yourselves," she smiled indulgently, "Clothing stays on."  
  
"Where are Quatre and Trowa?" Catherine asked. Relena stopped and looked around. They were no where to be seen.  
  
"They were going to make tea, remember?" Duo snorted. The group of six trooped to the kitchen, Relena in the front. She choked the minute they stepped through the kitchen's swinging door. It wasn't every day she walked through that particular door to discover a pair of barely dressed young men on her kitchen counter. Quatre was about to deprive Trowa of the only covering he had left, plaid boxers. Relena blushed a furious red.  
  
"What about them?" Duo asked loudly, "Are you gonna yell at them?"  
  
Both heads snapped up. From the chest up, Quatre rivaled Relena's scarlet flush. Trowa's eye was the size of a dinner plate.  
  
"It's about time," Catherine called. Her brother went burgundy.  
  
"If you two would care to join us," Relena smiled her hostess- smile, "We're going to exchange gifts now. "  
  
She was last through the door, "Though I daresay, I've already gotten my best one."  
  
+  
  
They gathered around the tree, the old-fashioned candles lit. Relena less-than-gracefully plopped down in front of it, beckoning the others to take seats. Immediately, without any formality whatsoever, the young Vice Foreign began sorting through bags and throwing presents at their owners. Catherine was forced to duck or be decapitated by an oddly shaped package roughly the size of a large dog. Presents from Wufei were all meticulously wrapped in the comics section of the newspaper. Relena seemed to have spent a small fortune on paper.  
  
There were eight piles with seven presents each. But for some reason an extra eight was left over, all of them labeled `Pagan.' Relena beckoned the old man over and handed him the gifts despite his protests. He thanked them warmly and disappeared again, muttering about this being highly irregular. Relena smiled after her old friend, more of a grandfather than a butler. And he'd protected her through everything.  
  
Her guests waited politely. She laughed and waved them off, grabbing her first present. She didn't open it though, instead watching those around her. Quatre and Trowa snuggled together in hastily thrown on clothes. Dorothy and Wufei were pointedly apart, though they kept trading appraising glances. Catherine sat on her left, Duo her right. Heero, not one to snuggle, still sat as close as humanly possibly to the braided boy without being in his lap.  
  
Dorothy tore into her gift, along with Quatre and Trowa. Wufei, with great precision, began unwrapping the package so as to remove the paper in one piece. Catherine pulled out a rather large knife and sliced the paper open. Duo only shook his gently, watched by a curious Heero, who's gift remained neglected in his lap. She pulled tape and ribbon from her own present, letting the wrappings fall into her lap. This one was labeled `From Quatre' in neat calligraphy. In her gloved hands sat a snow globe the size of both her fists. Inside glittered a crumbling castle, covered in moss. A unicorn grazed on the overgrown lawn, its azure eyes staring into her own.  
  
"Oh! It's beautiful!" she smiled, running both hands over the carved surface.  
  
Duo had chosen Catherine's gift: a sweater, this one the deepest ebony. Quatre examined the calfskin wallet Relena had given him with a smile. Trowa fingered a new watch from Heero, its band inscribed with lions. Catherine received a small ceremonial dagger from Dorothy. Heero discovered a substantial gift-certificate to his nearest computer store from Wufei. Wufei actually laughed out loud, discovering Duo had given him a Twister (TM) board and mat. Dorothy eyed the tweezer set from Trowa with something less than amusement.  
  
They each closed their eyes and selected another gift. Relena smiled over a set of earrings from Wufei. Heero wrapped a new scarf from Catherine around his neck, laughing. Catherine shrieked with joy when she found the several yards of rose-colored silk from Relena. Duo grinned at Dorothy, threatening her with another hug. She'd given him a brand new portable CD player. Trowa raised an eyebrow at the collection of circus movies from Duo. Heero gave Dorothy a certificate to Tiffany's, just as considerable as his own to the computer store. Wufei blinked rapidly at a sculpture of a two-headed dragon from Quatre. Quatre however, was not at all thrilled to find his gift from Trowa was a bottle of platinum hair dye.  
  
"That was before the kitchen," Trowa shrugged sheepishly.  
  
Dorothy squealed over her opera tickets from Relena. For a minute, the honey-blonde foreign minister thought she was being strangled not thanked. Catherine sniffed slightly, but accepted Wufei's recipe book. Heero exclaimed at the fencing sword and mask Dorothy gave him. She smiled wickedly. Quatre giggled and blushed, unwrapping a large stuffed camel from Duo. Duo was delighted by a brand new pair of boots from Relena. The formal practice outfit from Heero brightened Wufei's normally blank expression. Trowa looked even more sheepish after receiving a carved set of bookends from Quatre. And Relena burned red the moment she opened Trowa's gift, labeled Victoria's Secret (TM).  
  
Pagan's disapproving cough rattled across the room. Duo and Heero domino-ed after Relena tackled the braided boy. Her gift was a shuttle ticket to Greece to visit her brother and sister- in-law for New Years. Heero returned the tackle shortly, despite the fact Duo sat between them. She'd given him a new printer. Duo grinned maliciously, raising the practice sword from Wufei out of its shredded wrappings. Heero sweatdropped. Dorothy cried actual tears, discovering Catherine had made her a new dress _\--_ just perfect for the opera.  
  
Trowa's reaction was somewhat less dramatic, discovering she'd made him a hat, mittens (lose-proof string attached) and bang-warmer. Catherine smiled over her statue of back flipping clowns from Quatre, saying he'd make a great brother-in-law. Quatre reddened. He thanked Heero profusely for his vacation to Tahiti for two. Wufei was somewhat less thankful for his copy of "An Idiot's Guide to Getting Laid." They dove into the piles again, though not before an errant paper clip found its way into Trowa's famous hair.  
  
Dorothy began suspecting her fellows of conspiracy when Duo's present turned out to be opera glasses. She accepted his hug. He was equally grateful for Quatre's jade carving of a church, though his throat tightened slightly. Relena squealed like a little girl, having just opened the pet carrier from Heero. A sleepy puppy crawled out, having spent the last few hours tranq-ed. He was immediatly taken out for a quick walk by Pagan. Heero had a hard time breathing. Wufei and Trowa were given gift-certificates to a music store by Dorothy. Quatre laughed at the carefully coiled escape rope from Wufei, saying he'd use it well. Catherine happily found a whetstone and polish in Duo's present. Heero received a sack of practical jokes from Trowa, including one foot long plastic penis.  
  
Said foot long, plastic penis bounced off Trowa's forehead and rolled under the tree.  
  
Quatre smiled over a potted plant from Dorothy. It would look great in his office, the card said. Relena admired a new blouse and skirt from Catherine, again hand-made. Heero regarded the carving of a labrador from Quatre. He shared a secretive grin with the blonde. Dorothy immediately began fiddling with a Zen garden from Wufei. He got up to show her what the symbols along the sides meant. Trowa added another gift certificate to his stack, this one from Relena for a speciality shop. Wufei's face fell, discovering Catherine gift consisted of several packages of dried soup. _Just add hot water._ Catherine immediatly donned soft, leather gloves bestowed upon her by the Perfect Soldier. Duo caught Trowa in the back of his head with the padded bras in his package.  
  
The wrapping paper piled high around them (except for Wufei, of course, who neatly stacked his). They were all grinning, all laughing. Carols continued playing on the stereo, the conversation never died and it was Christmas. Not a thing was wrong with the world. Even the foot long plastic penis under the tree. Each took his or her last present, saluting their friends with it.  
  
Catherine received the last gag gift, several pairs of control top pantyhose from her brother. Dorothy smiled at the porcelain scene from `Phantom of the Opera', labeled in Quatre's neat calligraphy _Yes, we planned this._ Relena immediately tried on the sapphire necklace (from Dorothy) which matched the earrings Wufei had given her perfectly. Wufei picked up the ancestral sword from his clan with a sense of awe, the look in his eyes all the thanks Relena needed. Quatre rubbed a soft wool blanket made by Catherine against his cheek. Trowa admired the lion-head ring from Wufei; it was the same golden color (bottled or not) as Quatre's hair.  
  
Duo's eyes tripled in size when the tissue paper fell away from his last gift, this one from Heero. A brand new leather jacket lay there, one that _\--_ upon testing _\--_ fit him perfectly.  
  
"I know you have one but-" Heero began.  
  
"Are you kidding? I got that at a pawn shop! It's a wreck. But Heero, c'mon this must have costed a fortune!"  
  
He flung both arms around the Japanese boy and kissed him soundly, much to Heero's surprise. His eyes opened wide, a warm blush spread down his cheeks. He opened the last gift, his heaviest, by far.  
  
Inside was a laptop, also brand new.  
  
Heero returned that kiss and added many others, much to the entertainment of the others.  
  
+  
  
They gathered around the doorway, some gifts in hand, all of Quatre's statues carefully wrapped in discarded paper. Duo slipped his new jacket on. Heero added his scarf to his wool coat. Trowa reluctantly put on his mittens, hat and bang-warmer. Relena, wearing an cover-up now as the temperature had dropped, hugged them all, thanking them for coming.  
  
"No," Duo grinned his easy grin, "Thank _you_ , milady."  
  
"Want a ride?" Heero asked him, planting a chaste kiss on Relena's cheek. Her puppy, named Pepper after his dark color, lay collapsed in the leftover paper.  
  
"Sure," They shared one last embrace beneath the mistletoe.  
  
"I know a place we can go," Quatre purred in Trowa's ear.  
  
"I can drive you home," Dorothy told Wufei. He somehow missed Trowa's frantic mouthings of "Don't!"  
  
Catherine sighed, "Some brother I have."  
  
"You are, of course, welcome to stay here, " Relena smiled. The red- head nodded finally.  
  
She walked her guests out to the vehicles. Somehow, a ball of snow found its way into her hand. The blonde smiled again, this time for the stars glittering above. She caught Trowa in the face with the loosely packed projectile. Of course, this meant a return fire...  
  
The neighbors thought it odd there were groups of children chasing each other around the Dorlian's yard with snowballs. Each could've sworn all of their children were grown. They didn't complain, though, remembering their own antics in the snow in years past. The eight of them played far past midnight, their only chaperones an elderly butler and puppy who remained safely inside.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
~Owari


End file.
